


大学新人耳洞指南

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, 傻白甜, 沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 大学新人伊万只打了一边耳洞，引来了学长卢卡的误会。





	大学新人耳洞指南

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕，OOC，傻白甜。

**1**

上课铃响起前，伊万·拉基蒂奇在教室里低声打电话给哥哥，说大学真好，他终于可以打开名为“天性”的潘多拉盒，做自己爱做的事了。

“做了什么？”电话另一头的德扬·拉基蒂奇问。

拉基蒂奇环视一圈，发现没有人在往这边看来，才悄悄撩起T恤下摆。“纹身。”他对德扬说。然后放过耻骨附近仍红着的新纹身，摸上左耳耳垂，“还有耳洞，我尝试打了一个耳洞，打算以后再打第二个。”

“为什么不告诉我大学这么有趣？这样的话我高中就不会厌学了。”

他听德扬在电话里说“珍惜大学生活的第一个月吧，伊万”，而他身边一直趴桌睡觉的那头金棕毛动了动，发出含糊不清的声音，似乎在说“想得美，新人”。

* * *

**2**

他确实是想得美了。以为低调又朴实的自己可以平平安安地过完本科生活，没想到在开学的第二周周末就遭遇了滑稽的误会。

“做自己爱做的事”——还包括探索学校和公寓附近的酒吧。周六晚上八点一到，拉基蒂奇也不管只草草做了一半的犯罪学通识课作业，火速奔往自己今天的探索点，学校附近的一家热门酒吧。古典犯罪学派理论里面提到过的什么，“享乐主义”。

巧了，刚踏进酒吧，他立刻看到了这门课的同桌，金毛的那个，那天说他“想得美”的那个，按老师点名来看，似乎是叫卢卡·莫德里奇、比他大一级的那个。

莫德里奇也看到了他。拉基蒂奇知道对方也认出了他。

他们对视，隔着舞池里乱舞的人群，一次，两次，再来一次。拉基蒂奇想，正巧，他正好可以问莫德里奇关于那门课作业的疑问。

又巧了。莫德里奇正皱着眉挤过人群，在往他这边走来。

“嗨，卢卡，我……”拉基蒂奇直接叫对方名字，扬着右手问好。

来人在他面前站定，微微抬头仰望，视线倒不聚集在他脸上，而是在脸部左边挂着小小耳环的耳垂上，然后再转到没有耳洞的右耳。许久之后，他才重与拉基蒂奇对上眼。

拉基蒂奇抿嘴笑笑，挑挑淡色的眉毛，“嗯？”

莫德里奇用手臂圈上他的脖颈将他拉低，声音带着笑意反问：“去你家还是我家？”

自己昨天的内裤还丢在卧室里没洗。拉基蒂奇扯了扯与酒吧气氛不搭的双肩包背带，露出牙齿继续笑，回答：“去你家吧。”

* * *

**3**

后来，误会就大了。

莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇一前一后地走。走在后面的大学新人不断地谈他对这门课的疑问，却只能收获大二人的“嗯……嗯……”和“之后再说吧”。

原本疑惑“要一起讨论学习的卢卡怎么这么敷衍”的拉基蒂奇在门被关上的那一刻才知道对方敷衍的原因。

“砰”——关得用力。还没来得及观察他第一次做客的这间公寓，拉基蒂奇就感觉自己被身前的人抵在门上，突起的猫眼把他的后颈压得疼。接着脖子痒痒地，什么东西正在磨他的脖颈。

“伊万……”埋在他颈窝里的人叫起他的名字倒也不生疏，“……昨天的课上我就想问你了……”

_问我？问我什么？你在做什么？我们不应该在进行犯罪学学习之夜吗？犯罪学，犯罪学，贝卡利亚，加罗法洛，还有什么来着……莫德里奇？等等，莫德里奇为什么在吻我的脖子？！_

拉基蒂奇猛地推开莫德里奇，力量和对方刚才关门的一样大。

“卢卡，我们不是该在讨论犯罪学的吗……”他忍住没把“你原来喜欢男孩子吗”问出口。

“什么犯罪学？我们不是来我家做爱的吗？”

“我……我不是……”

叉腰低头的莫德里奇抬头，脸上的潮红还没褪去，“你不是只打了单边耳洞吗？”

拉基蒂奇歪头，摸摸自己的左边耳环，不得其解地又问：“是这样没错，但是，打单边耳洞有什么寓意吗？……”

“……”

“我只是尝试打一边而已……”

* * *

**4**

拉基蒂奇不想这样。

那天晚上他和莫德里奇道了五次歉，看对方一脸失落和委屈，差点就动了用肉体偿还对方精神损失的念头。然而道歉没用，莫德里奇还是不理他，新的一节课直接坐到教室的角落。

他闻着新同桌的浓重汗味，又一次留恋地转头往角落看去。莫德里奇也在看他，在对上目光的一瞬立刻低下头假装认真。

下课铃响起前老师布置了新作业，二人一组，阅读报告。新同桌的手臂砸上拉基蒂奇的笔记本，问小朋友要不要一起组队。拉基蒂奇紧张地摆摆手，说不用了谢谢，他早有人选。

莫德里奇还没有搭档，拉基蒂奇知道。对方周围的人都双手击掌组好了队，唯独他除外。 _希望他没有在手机里和别人发简讯编了一组。_ 朝莫德里奇跑去的拉基蒂奇祈祷。

“卢卡……我……想和你一组。”

又攥着双肩包背带，紧张得不行，原本整齐的头发掉至额前。

再抬眼看了一次，发现莫德里奇正直勾勾地注视他，又低下了眼。

_再等等。_ 拉基蒂奇告诉自己。 _等不到他同意的话，再等等。_

接着他等来了自己熟悉的那句话。

“去你家，还是我家？——做，作，业。”

* * *

**5**

去莫德里奇家。他知道他们大二学生的学业更忙，不愿麻烦莫德里奇更多，所以选择了去莫德里奇家。

说是家，其实就是单人公寓，一室一厅一厨一卫。课桌在卧室里，正对面是铺得平整的床铺。

“他主张报应，不主张报复，就是说……伊万？”

下巴顶着铅笔橡皮的拉基蒂奇回过神，甩甩头，甩甩头发，甩甩耳环，他说抱歉，中午没睡，走神了，抱歉。

中午睡了，一个半小时的午觉，够饱。他只是无法不去想身后的那张床——身旁的人曾想和他在上面翻云覆雨。等下，在那之后莫德里奇有对别人发出过邀约吗？

这不关他的任何事，拉基蒂奇知道，但还是撅着嘴不开心了起来。原因他自己也不懂。

“要不以后去你家吧，总让你坐公车过来似乎不太好。”

“我打车过来的。”

_干嘛骗人。_ 莫德里奇沉默着想。

他的家离学校不近，而拉基蒂奇的在学校附近，两间公寓隔着七站公车的距离。某一天被无情的教授拖堂后，他飞奔到学校门口的公交车站，心想着千万不能迟到，不能让拉基蒂奇在家门口等太久，却在车站后面的长椅上提前见到了那人。

倒在长椅上的拉基蒂奇正睡着觉，昨晚刚洗了的松软短发被秋风轻拂，像被风吹动的狐狸的软毛。枕在头下的是他们要讨论的《犯罪学概论》，封面有深色的水渍，拉基蒂奇流下的口水干的坏事。

莫德里奇知道对方必定很累，刚入大学的蜜月期逐渐消失，各种作业多了起来，有时候还要赶去学长家做作业。他也知道拉基蒂奇喜欢学习玩乐两不误，一定要在学习生活中挖出空隙给自己的娱乐生活留位置。几次在他们闹误会的酒吧里看到拉基蒂奇了，看他被别的人搭讪和偷摸，然后他慌忙地解释自己不是其中一员。也不知道拉基蒂奇知不知道他所来的地方 gay 吧。

他见拉基蒂奇正抖着身子，于是脱下身上的风衣披在他的身上。想要离开，又不能让风衣留在长椅上、让拉基蒂奇发现他的行动；带走衣服，他又担心拉基蒂奇受凉。

最后，莫德里奇靠着长椅椅背站立看书，时不时观察正在熟睡的人，或是让大声讲话的、正巧他认识的过路同学安静点。

忘了多久，风衣下的人开始蠕动身子，似乎将要醒来。莫德里奇拾起背包、带上风衣，跳上来得正好的公车。

他没揭穿拉基蒂奇的谎，歪着头换了个方式说：“打车过来太贵了。”

拉基蒂奇原本真的是打车来的。但最近他买了太多新耳钉与耳环，又要攒钱做下一个纹身，所以降级选择了公车。

坐公车很累，来回十四站，有时还没位。可拉基蒂奇不愿麻烦莫德里奇。

“要不，卢卡……在我们家之间的咖啡馆或者什么地方见面？……”

龙勃罗梭被放在一旁冷落。他们幼稚地用接下来的半个小时争吵以后要在哪里见面：离你家近的；不要，要离你家近的；不要，我不要，你这样的话我就不干。

最后敲定，离拉基蒂奇家四站公车、离莫德里奇家三站公车的咖啡店。是拉基蒂奇不断抗议才得来的结果。

* * *

**6**

莫德里奇又坐回了他的身边。和拉基蒂奇混熟以后，他任性的一面开始暴露，不再像开学前两周一般时刻全神贯注，偶尔会戴上帽子说要睡一会，老师点到他名字的话记得叫他，谢谢。

偶尔在课堂外偶遇，拉基蒂奇主动问好，“嗨，卢卡”，收获莫德里奇小小声的“嗨”，以及莫德里奇朋友的口哨声。

擦肩而过。在拉基蒂奇背后，刚才吹口哨的人问莫德里奇“哟这不是你喜欢的那一型吗卢卡”。他回头，看到脸红的莫德里奇捶着对方的手臂要他别讲这么大声，下一秒也回过头来，和拉基蒂奇对上眼时，眼中闪过在他脸上难得的慌乱。

拉基蒂奇低头走呀走，直到撞上走廊尽头，才发现自己又走神。

好吧，他知道一切都是自己的错。是自己打了一个具有特殊寓意的耳洞，是自己步入了前几天才知道那是 gay 吧的酒吧，是自己主动要和莫德里奇一组，是自己提议要去对方家，是自己明知正在被喜欢着、却又让单恋者不好受地总出现在他面前和他身边。

_真是个坏蛋。_ 拉基蒂奇骂自己。头狠狠地往墙壁摁，摁地脑门一疼，原来是一颗图钉圆盖正抵着额头。

低头，看被图钉死摁在墙上的海报：

“ _性向友好协会交流会！——实诚问问自己，有‘心动’过吗？试着把性别的框架搁置，问问自己的心脏是怎么想的吧。_ _XD_ _！_ ”

怎么想的？怎么想的？

他的同桌成绩佳，长得俊俏——虽然有人私下讨论莫德里奇的鼻子和牙齿不够好，但，管他的——待人和善却也不是完全顺从，同理心和独立见解不冲突，偶尔露出的任性与脾气可爱得很，刚才回头面对单恋对象的少见脆弱眼神也叫人动心。

还有上周，他在他们要会面的咖啡馆附近遇到了几个流氓。不善打架的拉基蒂奇想，被抢点钱就当自认倒霉。结果流氓把他逼到巷子，说他们并不是随机堵人，而是拉基蒂奇的单边耳洞令他们不爽。最后是路过的莫德里奇把这群恐同蠢人给吼跑。

怎么想的？拉基蒂奇的心脏怎么想的？

当然是，跳得更快了啊。

* * *

**7**

“这次报告做得最好的是卢卡·莫德里奇和伊万·拉基蒂奇。请问莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇两位同学在哪？”

虽不是专业课，但也是一门二学分的课。受表扬的拉基蒂奇兴奋地举起小手，转头发现莫德里奇又在趴桌睡觉，于是戳了戳他的腰。

“卢卡，老师在表扬我们。”

戴着口罩的莫德里奇 “嗯”了一声，举起手，接着继续趴桌。

“伊万，下周见。”鼻音浓重的莫德里奇无精打采地告别。

他感冒了。拉基蒂奇问为什么，对方给的答案是最近穿得太少。拉基蒂奇想哪里有少，他不是都一直穿着羊毛衫和风衣吗。

解下脖子上的围巾，用它环住莫德里奇的脖颈。嘴隔着口罩埋在羊毛围巾下还不到半分钟，莫德里奇又解下。

“谢谢你，伊万。但是不必了，我们没机会见面，没法把它还给你……”

——二人阅读报告作业结束，他们从一周见三次变回了一周一课一次的状态。

围巾最终没有裹上莫德里奇的脖颈。拉基蒂奇的反复施压无用。

刚踏出学校，他立刻难过起来。好了，现在学校是他唯一能与莫德里奇有联系的地点，再也没有咖啡馆和“你家还是我家”。

想见莫德里奇，非常想。裹自己的围巾在他脖上，监督他在降温的日子里好好加衣服，按时吃感冒药，上课头晕时就睡吧我帮你记笔记，再严重的话就背去医院，让我照顾你吧，住我家吧，这次就在我家吧，不管你想做什么，都可以，在我家吧。

后来拉基蒂奇走进学校对面的药店，不确定莫德里奇的过敏史的他把主流的感冒药都来了一套。接着又跑进隔壁的超市，买茶，买水果，买口罩，买毛绒的拖鞋，还有如果重病在家冬眠时要准备的食材。

_下周才能再见他，那就让认识他的人帮忙带去。_

而巧了，巧得很，路过麦片货架时，拉基蒂奇看到了莫德里奇。他拿着笔，低头在贴在购物车把手上的清单上勾画、检查。

“怎么漏了这个……”闷在口罩后的声音有气无力。

金发一晃一晃，莫德里奇留下购物车，跑去了别的地方。

拉基蒂奇的金发也一晃一晃，留下自己的购物车，跑到莫德里奇的前。

弯腰看购物清单。好的，麦片没买，面条没买，草莓没买，剪刀没买，拖把没买。

他常来这家超市，对分区极为熟悉，没耗时多久，就把莫德里奇缺的东西全找来并塞进了对方的购物车。他看到车里还有熟悉的白色塑料胶袋——来自超市旁边的药店。拉基蒂奇打开，发现莫德里奇已买好了感冒药。

他拉开自己的背包，把胶袋中的药与自己买的调换。反正都一样，只是，要让莫德里奇吃他买的。

拉上背包拉链时熟悉的脚步声在靠近，拉基蒂奇宛如刚做完坏事般仓皇而逃。

* * *

**8**

“感冒好了吗？”

“好多了。”

拉基蒂奇点头，说那就好，看来他的药是有效的。带着爱意的药怎么可能会无效。

他紧张时习惯摸耳垂，触碰到的却是不熟悉的新耳钉。最喜欢的那个，从打完耳洞便常戴的那个，也是让莫德里奇把他认错的那个，在上周遗失。即便在家中翻箱倒柜，仍旧寻觅不到其踪影。今天的犯罪学课前，他在教室里寻了一圈，结果却也是失望。

_待会下课再去买一个新的吧。正好再打右边的耳洞。_ 拉基蒂奇想。

身边的莫德里奇正好问：“待会你有事吗，伊万？”

“唔，我要去打耳洞。”指着右边的耳垂，“右边的。”

_终于意识到那单边耳洞很容易在学校里惹祸吗？_ 莫德里奇昨天在餐厅里看到拉基蒂奇又被别的男孩搭讪。他真的是校园里最受欢迎的一型，是学长最爱的那一类学弟。

“我可以一起去吗？”莫德里奇问，“我最近也想打耳洞了。”

拉基蒂奇兴致勃勃地谈，打耳洞前后的卫生注意事项，哪家的技术好，哪几家店的耳钉和耳环不错，什么颜色的和金发最配，叽叽喳喳了一路，弄得莫德里奇开始烦。他其实没想打耳洞，只是想和拉基蒂奇有难得的共处时间，而这小子却愣头愣脑地什么都不清楚。

走到巷子尾，拉基蒂奇的脚步在漆黑的店铺前停下，抓着背带站定在莫德里奇面前，说：“到了，卢卡。要和我……一起进去吗？”

奇怪，他怎么有些紧张，仿佛在邀请莫德里奇见证什么仪式——“消除”单边耳洞引发的误解的仪式——其实只是多打一个耳洞。

莫德里奇点头，说好，然后突然想起口袋里的小玩意。

他伸手摸，金属制的耳环很快被捂热，细小的刺扎疼指腹。卢卡，怎么发呆了，他听到拉基蒂奇靠近地问。耳环已经热得烫手。

“我……你……”莫德里奇慢吞吞取出耳环，递向拉基蒂奇，“……你遗失的耳环，在我包里。”

拉基蒂奇足够聪明，不难猜出莫德里奇的话是什么意思： _好了，我知道你偷偷跟在我身后，我知道你选齐了购物清单上的东西，我知道你替换了我的药——我的变成你的。慌忙逃跑时落下的耳钉就是一切的证据，还有留在空气中的你的香水味。好了，我知道你喜欢我了，你虽然说你不是左边耳洞的那一类人，但是，抛弃性别框架的设限，你，喜欢我了。_

“你……我……”

拉基蒂奇开始思维混乱、口齿不清。好，那就让莫德里奇把句子给补充完整。谓语，疑问词，问号，再添上他的名字，象征 1% 的怯懦的犹豫省略号不可或缺，“你是不是……喜欢我，伊万？”

耳钉在阳光中一闪一闪，被问的人疯狂点头。

深呼吸，拉基蒂奇再度开口，紧张得先把答案已清晰的“要在一起吗”搁置在一旁，问莫德里奇是真的想要来打耳洞的吗。

“不，我害怕疼。”莫德里奇卷起两边的衣袖，把干净的手臂伸到拉基蒂奇面前，“纹身也不敢。”

“但是，呃，那天……被踢到膝盖时你说你不怕疼。”

就是被恐同流氓堵在巷子的那天。参与进的莫德里奇被对方的其中一员骂“多管闲事”后被踢了一脚膝盖。

“是疼了一阵子，但不能放着你不管。”

_被英雄救美了。被变相告白了。_ 拉基蒂奇挠挠头，反复说“谢谢”，在耳根变成猴子屁股红前指指身后的店，问：“要和我一起进去吗？”

“当然。不过我想先去附近买瓶水。你需要吗？”心跳过快，需要冷水来平复。

“唔，店里有的。”

“好吧。”

莫德里奇主动挽拉基蒂奇的手臂。刚跨过门槛，就把拉基蒂奇拉出，说等一下，等一下。

他放下挽着的手臂，十指交叉相互摩挲，突然升起一股紧张。

“我可以吻你的右耳垂吗？”

“……”

“你知道，以后那里都是属于你的耳钉的了，所以，我想……”

“但我是属于你的”——此肉麻话情场新人拉基蒂奇没敢说出口，但或许再过两个月就可以了。他主动半蹲身子，与莫德里奇同高，头微微向左转，暂未有任何装饰的右边耳垂送到对方面前。

莫德里奇亲了一口，耳垂是红色的；又再亲了一口，耳垂是滚烫的。

他说“好了”，然后重新挽回拉基蒂奇朝店里走去。边走边动着脑筋，思索待会他们要去哪儿。约会的第一个地点一定要是好地方。

拉基蒂奇看穿他，又挠挠自己的脑袋，再趁着身高优势理理莫德里奇的头发，说：“卢卡，待会去你家，还是……我家？”

等了半分钟也不见莫德里奇的回应，于是他擅作主张：“去我家，可以吗？”

“亲我一下，我就去你家。”莫德里奇说。

拉基蒂奇毫不犹豫，弯腰亲了亲他。


End file.
